The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for grooming animals, and in particular to devices and methods for de-matting or untangling animal hair.
Many people care for and groom animals. In this market, it is well known that animal hair often becomes matted and tangled (hereinafter xe2x80x9cmattedxe2x80x9d). Devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,231,762 and 4,970,990 have been developed for de-matting or untangling (hereinafter xe2x80x9cde-mattingxe2x80x9d) animal hair. In essence, these devices cut off matted hair to achieve de-matting of animal hair.
It would be desirable to have an apparatus for de-matting animal hair without cutting off matted hair and subjecting animals to sharp blades.
The present invention provides a device for de-matting animal hair. The device comprises a pair of combs, a switch, and a handle unit encasing an internal energy conduit. In a normal or resting mode, the two combs are disposed adjacent to each other. However, when energy is fed, injected or caused to flow into and through the internal energy conduit, one of the combs is caused to forcefully move or displace (hereinafter xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d) forward from its initial position, thereby generating a strong combing action.
In the preferred embodiment, the handle unit encases a pneumatic cylinder having a piston, a rod connected to the piston and a spring which in its de-compressed mode maintains the piston toward the back of the cylinder. The rod extends from the piston to outside or beyond (hereinafter xe2x80x9cbeyondxe2x80x9d) the handle unit and is connected to a first comb after being passed through a hollow passage defined by the second comb. The handle unit further encases a valve that can be adaptively controlled to be open or closed with respect to the cylinder by a user""s action on the switch.
When a user presses the switch, the valve opens with respect to the cylinder and compressed air flows into and through the cylinder. The sudden flow and force of the compressed air pushes the piston forward, which in turn compels forward a rod connected to the piston. Furthermore, because the rod is also connected to the first comb, the sudden movement of the piston also causes the first comb to forcefully move forward from its initial position, thereby creating a strong combing action.
When the user releases the switch, the valve closes with respect to the cylinder and prevents compressed air from flowing into and through the cylinder. In the absence of force acting on the piston and pushing it forward, the spring becomes de-compressed and its elastic force moves the piston back toward its initial position prior to the user""s pressing of the switch. Consequently, the rod and the first comb are restored to their initial positions, thus preparing the device for another sudden movement in response to the user""s control of the switch.
In operation, the user places the pair of combs in or near matted animal hair and repeatedly controls the switch, so as to repeatedly impart or generate (hereinafter xe2x80x9cgeneratexe2x80x9d) strong combing actions in or near the matted hair. Accordingly, the present invention facilitates de-matting of animal hair.